Their Downfall
by XXXheavenhopXXX
Summary: "They were oblivious to the world but the world knew everything about them. That was their downfall."
1. Prologue

The days were short and the nights were long. The fields were barren from the cold and the famine. That's how you knew you were in France. The people were angry and you could feel it in the bitter air. Up until the bitter end.

Yet the King and the Queen lived fruitfully and comfortably. While Paris was in unrest. Versailles was a bubble where dreams they say lived. Soon those dreams would die.

Marie Antoinette was Harper and Grounder Three was Louis XIV but in the end that didn't matter. They were just two heads that went through a guillotine and slapped into history.

They were oblivious to the world but the world knew everything about them. That was their downfall.


	2. Jaques

Grounder 3 was sitting on his favorite chaise lounge eating grapes when Jaques Necker ran up to him in a hurry. He grumbled to himself. Necker never brought him good news. He was always such a downer. Grounder 3 didn't like people that made him sad, or threatened his opulent lifestyle.

"Your highness the nation's debt is not going to fix itself unless if we do something drastic. The famine is relentless as is the people's anger." Jaques announced avoiding the king's eye.

King Grounder didn't like where this was going, "What do you suggest then?" The response was definitely going to make him sad and threaten his opulent lifestyle.

"You must tax the First and Second Estate." Monsieur Necker declared.

Taxing the clergy and the nobles? There was no way Grounder 3 could do that. Sure they only made up 3% of the population. They owned all of the land too but land equals power. If the king knew one thing, it was that you had to keep the power happy to keep them at bay. "Absolutely not!"

"Your highness. The people are on the brink of battle. You must do something if you want to keep your head let alone the throne. For the love of our dear Father in Heaven tax the First and Second Estate. It will fix everything!" Jacques protested, agitated by the king's ignorance.

The king shook his head vigorously almost knocking the crown off his head, "There must be another way. I shall call a meeting to discuss alternative paths to get us out of debt. And you are fired so get out of my presence."

The guards threw Jacques out of the room just as King Grounder's beautiful wife entered the throne room. Sensing there was something wrong she rushed over to her husband and massaged his tense shoulders, "what's wrong my dear?"

"I fired the financial advisor."

Queen Harper's eyes grew wide, "more bad news? I don't want to know. Instead I'll give you a piece of good news. The chef is making a wonderful roast for supper and I heard the entertainment will be sensational."

Grounder 3 felt a smile creeping on his face. His queen always knew what to say.


	3. Cake

Queen Harper awoke earlier then usual. There was a strange pounding coming from outside the caste. She didn't like it. A face like hers needed beauty sleep.

Sliding out from under the covers of her giant canopy bed she sloppily got dressed. Harper snuck out the door to find nearly a dozen guards guarding it.

"My queen it is not safe out here."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "what do you mean it is always safe."

The guard laughed, "that's only because we have been doing out jobs."

Harper didn't quite get what was so funny, "What's all that racket outside?"

"Would you really like to know?" The gaurd replied.

"Of course! I want to know what is keeping me awake when I could be enjoying a nice mid morning nap!" The Queen replied somewhat annoyed that the guards wouldn't tell her what was going on.

"There are hundreds of women out their protesting the price of bread Your Highness. They can't afford bread to feed their families and they are very angry." The guard informed her.

Queen Harper blinked once. Twice. It didn't make sense. "Then let them eat cake."

"What?" The guards said in unison.

"If they can't have bread give them cake. It tastes better anyway."

The guards shook their heads. Would the royals ever understand?


End file.
